bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kentenko/6 and 7 Star Gilnea idea
So I'm a huge fan of Gilnea and would love to see a 6 and 7 star I'm kinda new to all this so I'm sure this could use some work but here's an idea for him. Edit: Thanks to Justbeho for helping with the 7 Star form. 6 Star Keysage Gilnea “I have seen many things thanks to this key, but I still wish to see even more.” Biography: Many believed that Gilnea’s key lead to the gates of hell, while this is true the key also lead to the various many dimensions that existed. As his mastery of the key grew so did the number of otherworlds he could visit. With each visit his knowledge grew and with each growth came a new desire, the desire to learn even more. His power grew but he cared not all he wanted to do was learn. Leader Skill: Otherworldy Power: Increases Light and Dark type ATK by 50% and reduces damage from all elements by 10% Brave burst: Gate Inbetween: 10 combo large light and dark attack that grants light and dark element to attack for 3 turns. Super Brave Burst: Key to Another Dimension: 20 Combo Light and Dark Large attack that grants Light and Dark Element to attack for 3 turns, and massively boosts ATK, DEF, REC to all units for 2 turns (Boosts by 100% at max rank). 7 Star Keylord Gilnea “There’s still so much to see… I do not wish to stop, even as my body becomes something else...” Appearance: His body would be getting older, but that it's breaking apart from the magic he had been gathering the magic is so strong and so numerous that his body is quite literally being torn apart by the magic. The magic breaking out would be colored the same as the elements. Biography: Gilnea had traveled to even more dimensions his powers and knowledge growing exponentially. In his travels his mastery of the key and magic were shocking to behold and it wasn’t long before other’s began to covet his power despite the power changing his body. He didn’t mind his changing body; knowledge was all he sought no matter the cost. Leader Skill: Dimensional Power: Increases Light and Dark type ATK by 100% and Reduces damage from all elements by 15% Extra Skill: Opening the Door: Increases elemental damage (by 80%), also BB and SBB boost BB gauge (By 4 Brave Crystals) and boosts parameter’s by 20% when Gilnea’s Key is equipped. Brave Burst/BB: Conflicting Gates 15 Strong Light and Dark type combo attacks and gives Light and Dark elemental buffs with def up to 170% for 2 turn. Requires 24 Brave Crystals. (280% Damage Modifier) Super Brave Burst/SBB: Opening the Great Gates: Strong 30 Combo Light and Dark attack that grants all elements to attack for three turns and boosting ATK, and REC of all units (Up to 130%) for 3 turns. Requires 20 Brave Crystals (450% damage modifier) Ultimate Braveburst/UBB: The Final Gate: 45 all elemental massive combo, fills all allies BB gauge to max, massively boost ATK/DEF/REC (By 250%), and probable reduction of enemy's ATK and/or DEF for 3 turns (1500% Damage Modifier) Category:Blog posts